What the Hades is going on!
by ToriLash
Summary: MY FAVORITE BOOK BECAME TRUE! What the Hades! I own nothing but my own characters and the plot. The Percy Jackson and everything belongs to Rick Riordan


MeYou=We! Signes like that were on my exercise book. Well, it wasn't about someone, it was a topic for my new song. Third, if you care. I didn't know what to write about, because I always write broken-hearted songs. Then the teacher came, she knew that I'm writting songs, so she wanted to see it. I showed her. I had first ver and chorus, so it wasn't so bad. She read it, then she looked at me and told me to go with her out. I did what she told me. She asked me on the same question as always: „Can You sing it to me?" I did. Mrs. Corren was the only person, that ever heared my songs. I have NOfriends. They always laugh at me. I hate people, except my class-teacher. She's nice at me, so I like her. I ran from my home, I tried to kill myself, I was scared. But she saved me and adopted me. She was like my mother, but no one knew it. Oh, back to the story! I sang her that part I had. It sound terrible! Well... It didn't... It was amazing! [Agh stop! I sound like my father! (About that later)] Mrs. Corren liked it! She let me out, so my class-mates could think I'd got punishment. From that moment everything went wrong. The school ended. I didn't have after-lunch lessons so I waited for Sarah. She arrived, drove us home and we went shopping. It's always like that. We were at New Yorker. The shop assistent was wierd. He often looked at us. I told Sarah that he may like her. She asked him something that I didn't hear. He answeared: 'I know, but we need...' I couldn't hear anything else, because they gave me some clothes and send me to changing rooms I hate skirts and dresses, but Sarah likes them. I put it on and for the first time I liked it. The skirt was dark green and the top was light blue. I went out of the changing room. I looked at those two. They were talking. All that time they were! I knew I know that guy but i didn't know from where. Then something happened! Some girls came in. I smell something. Really strong parfum. I don't like girls like that. They had got so much mascara on their faces. It wasn't the worst! They walked different then others, like old ladies, but they looked young. That shop assistent and Sarah looked at them. I came to those two. 'Sarah, take Lia and go!' Said the shop assistent. 'What the...?' Sarah grabed me and lead me to car, then she left me and ran back to New Yorker.

What?! It's not fair! OK... And... I ran back too. I'm genius! Those girls were fighting the shop assistent and Sarah. I had nothing to fight with so I took some chair and hit the nearest one. She fell to the floor. I heard shop asistent scream. I looked there.

Sarah was laying in the sea of her own blood. I felt anger. I just raised my arms and those things desapear. That was strange. That shop asistant looked at me for a while and than back at Sarah. I fell next to her on my knees. 'Sarah?' I whispered. She didn't answear. I closed my eyes and began to cry. Someone hugged me. I oppened my eyes and stared. It was Sarah. She was OK! 'What? You were dying!' I tried to speak, but I couldn't make louder sound than a whisp. 'Your farther saved me.' I didn't understand or even care. I just hugged her tighter. I was so scared that I should lose her. Than the shop assistant hugged both of us. He said: 'Sarah. We have to stop meeting each other! Your father doesn't like me, and I understand. I just wish that he'd understand us. Remeber me. I love You, both!' And he disapear. That was wierd.

'What does it mean?' I asked. She looked at me.

'Well, You deserve truth...' She began.

'Yeah, I do!' I said.

'Those people gYou ran off aren't Your realoj parrents.' What?! 'I am Your mother and that man was...'

'My father.' I finished her.

'I'm sorry. You were safe, when You didn't know it.' She apologized.

'It's fine. Who is he?' I asked again.

'His name is Apollo. He is the god of the sun.' She answeard.

Ok, ok, ok... I'm a Demigod. 'That guy... Was it him?' I wondered.

'Yes.' She just said. I wasn't surprised. All those strange things what happened to me weren't just accidents. I can handle this. Yeah. No! I just met god! And he's my father! It's not happening everyday. But it's that way and I can't change it.

'You have to get to the camp.' Sarah told me.

'What camp? Wait! Why? I don't wanna leave ya!' I almost screamed.

'Calm down! I'm coming with you. I wanna see someone.' Even more wierd. /If it's possible./

Mom drove us to some lonely place. Oh, great! We got out and went up hill. I saw such an amazing place. Strawberry hills, theater, some kind of Omega, and well so much more! She ran downhill. Wait! You'll leave me here?! I didn't even notice that I ran down and I stopped in front of a blue house.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Big house.' I heard from behind. I turned around and saw a man. Well, a man, he was cantaur. I wanted to say: 'You don't say.' But I cut myself before. Sarah hulgged that man a introduced him. 'Lia, t his is Chiron. Chiron, this is my daughter.' I stayed in shock.

'You mean like that teacher of heroes? Are you named after him?' I am genius! Is it the best my head vlcan produce?

'Not exactly. I am him.' Next shock.

'Awesome!' I said in excited voice. 'Is this place... Really camp Halfblood? I mean that Rick Riordan wrote about.' Next genius question!

'Did anyone say my name?' I heard a question. I knew who was that, and almost began to fangirling. Rick Riordan is here! I've met him! Awwww...

Okey. Let's skip to dinner. I didn't know if I can stay with mom or not, but I went to Hermes's table with. the others. Mom was somewhere with uncle. Yes i found she's got brother. And that they're both of them are older then ninety. That's scary. Uncles are fine, but most of all of them I like Will. My bro and uncle. Strange? No, in my family it's normal. Did I mentioned that yesterday was last day at school? And I made it threw full year! Yay! I am awesome!

Today was the big day... We were going to play Capture the Flag! The Stolls told me the rules. Auntie Annie/Annabeth/ told me something about it too, but... I understood one thing: 'They can 'almost' kill you, but will not 'cuz you're new here.'

That didn't calm me down. After that we walked right over to Percy, Clarisse and the other Campers. Percy, Annie and Clarisse were leaders of our team.

This Capture tha Flag was Camp Jupiter VS. Camp Half-Blood...


End file.
